Ingin Dilihatmu
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: prequel dari "Ingin Melihatmu"..."Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia… Melihatnya bisa melihat apa yang kulihat"... jangan lupa review yaah :D


_Orang selalu berkata kalau aku ini anak bandel. Bukan, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan…_

 _Membuat orang-orang jadi kesal bukan lah salahku. Mereka saja yang tidak peduli padaku._

 _Lalu bagaimana caranya agar mereka memperhatikanku?_

 _Aku, Naruto Uzumaki. Usia 19 tahun. Pemuda bandel yang suka mengobrak-abrik rumah sakit._

 _Dan juga pencinta bunga sakura di musim semi…_

* * *

"NARUTOO!" teriakan seorang suster rumah sakit tiba-tiba menggelegar memenuhi seluruh lorong sempit di antara kamar pasien. Seorang pemuda ber-hodie oranye cerah tampak berlarian menyusuri lorong rumah sakit—mengabaikan seorang suster yang berlari mengejarnya sambil meneriaki namanya. "Huuf…" helaan nafas berat menjadi sesi akhir adegan berlarinya, dia kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil menutupi kepalanya yang botak dengan jaket oranye hodie-nya.

Di luar mendung, dan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aroma tanah mulai menguar dari seluruh penjuru. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum tipis. Tentu dia lebih suka menghirup aroma tanah dibandingkan bau obat-obatan aneh di dalam kamar rawatnya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di dalam saku celana panjangnya, Naruto berjalan menuju taman bermain terbuka dekat rumah sakit. sebuah pohon Sakura tampak cantik dengan bunganya yang berguguran tertuip angin. "Yah, hanya hari ini saja aku bisa melihat sakura, besok pasti sudah gugur karena diguyur hujan." Ucapnya sedih. Ia memilih sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura—menghantam bokongnya pada permukaan bangku yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa basah di wajahnya.

Safir biru cerahnya terbuka setengah—memandang kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan bersama dengan butiran halus air hujan. Sebuah tarikan nafas berat terdengar di sebelahnya. Tunggu! Di sebelah? Segera Naruto menggulirkan kedua safir birunya ke sebelah. Hampir saja dia melompat dari tempat duduknya, namun hal itu batal terjadi karena tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyusul tak lama kemudian. "Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucapan itu meluncur dari makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto, dan entah sejak kapan makhluk itu… bukan, maksudnya gadis itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto tentu jadi bingung.

Helaian merah munda sang gadis misterius tertiup angin lembab pembawa bulir hujan, bahkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura tak sengaja menyangkut pada mahkota indah itu. Refleks, Naruto menggerakan sebelah tangannya—berniat menyingkirkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terlihat sedikit mengganggu itu.

"Untuk apa aku hidup jika menikmati isi dunia saja tidak mampu?" Keluh sang gadis dengan wajah sedihnya. Tangan Naruto yang masih menggambang di udara segera ditarik si mpunya. Dia merasa segan sekarang.

Saat Naruto ingin menyahuti ucapan sang gadis merah muda, pergerakan bibirnya berhenti ketika kedua manik birunya menatap benda panjang yang bertengger di sebelah gadis itu. Sebuah tongkat tunanetra. Bingung dengan keadaan tersebut, Naruto memilih diam. Sedangkan nampaknya sang gadis merah muda tak peduli atau bahkan tidak tahu kalau disebelahnya ada seonggok manusia gundul dengan hodie oranye noraknya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam, dan angin berhasil menyembunyikan suara nafasnya tadi. Gadis itu, masih dengan raut sedihnya, kembali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Bagaikan sihir, kalimat yang terucap dari dua belah bibir merah mudanya itu terbang dibawa angin, namun sempat menyinggahi kedua indra pendengaran Naruto. Gadis itu berkata, "Aku ingin melihat dunia ini, terutama bunga sakura di musim semi."

Gadis itu menjadi pusat atensinya sekarang. Kalimat tadi—yang terbang bersama butiran air dan kelopak sakura terasa menyangkut dalam ingatan Naruto. Sebuah gejolak aneh terbesit dalam benaknya. Dia menatap gadis bermanik emerald tersebut, tak ada cahaya di dalam hijaunya manik indah itu. Walau terlihat terang, namun kegelapan masih bersemayam di dalamnya. Naruto bisa merasakan itu. Rasanya hampa dan sendirian.

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak berkata, muncul seseorang dari arah gerbang taman bermain—dengan payung besarnya terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang mulai basah. Terdengar teriakan seperti memanggil dari arah orang berpayung itu. "Sakuraaa! Sini nak, sudah turun hujan!" teriak orang itu yang ternyata wanita paruh baya. Naruto bisa menebak kalau itu adalah ibu sang gadis.

Tunggu! Ibu itu menyebut 'Sakura?'

Sedangkan, bunyi bangku kayu yang kehilangan bebannya terdengar dari sebelah Naruto. Gadis itu nampak mencari-cari tongkat tunanetranya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera meraih tongkat sang gadis yang ternyata hampir jatuh menyentuh tanah jika saja talinya tidak menyangkut pada retakan kayu pada bangku. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyerahkan tongkat itu tanpa suara. Dan gadis itu pun tampak tak curiga dengan hal itu.

Sosoknya yang bersurai merah muda menghilang di balik payung besar sang bunda. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu sambil merasakan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi kepala gundulnya.

"Hei, kau ingin membuatku sibuk di akhir pekan?" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang. Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa hari ini banyak suara aneh yang tiba-tiba terdengar?

Menoleh kepalanya cepat, seorang pria berpakaian serba putih tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak lupa sebuah payung bertuliskan nama rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja menjadi pelindungnya darI butiran air hujan yang semakin menggila. "Ayo! Aku sudah bosan mengompresi kepala gundulmu itu." lanjutnya ketika sadar Naruto tak menanggapi ucapan sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin melihat sakura." Ucap Naruto sekenanya, dia sedang malas kembali ke rumah sakit, dan menghirup aroma obat di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Bukannya kau sudah melihat sakura?" Pria berjas putih itu berjalan ke sebelah Naruto, kemudian duduk di tempat sang gadis merah muda tadi. Payung besarnya yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah berhasil melindungi kepala bersurai putihnya beserta kepala gundul itu.

"Aku lebih suka jika gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelahku." Cibir si kepala gundul, sedangkan pria berpayung itu hanya mendesis tak suka.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Heh? Siapa?" Naruto menatap si pria berjas putih dengan padangan bingung.

"Sakura."

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Bukan, magsudku gadis itu. Namanya, Haruno Sakura."

"H-haru no…"

"Namanya indah, bukan?" si pria berjas putih melirik Naruto dengan tatapan aneh, ditambah dengan senyum miring dibibirnya.

"Hmm… magsudku, iya." Oke, Naruto merasa salah tingkah sekarang. "Namanya indah sekali." Sensasi panas terasa menjalari kedua pipi pucatnya, dan ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan sensasi ini. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tertarik pada gadis itu?

"Yaah, rasanya aneh bukan? Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat sekarang." Ucap si pria berjas putih masih dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah kebapaannya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia terliahat sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Oh, pemuda yang masih polos rupanya.

"Nee, Jiraya-sensei…"

"Hmm?" jeda beberapa saat sampai Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam, sampai-sampai jaket hodienya berhasil menutut seluruh permukaan wajah pucatnya.

"Mungkin beberapa bulan atau kurang." Balas sang pria perbaju putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jiraya-sensei. Dokter hebat yang menanganinya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, dia hebat!

Bayangkan, saat hampir semua dokter memvonis hidup Naruto hanya sampai usia 11 tahun, Jiraya berhasil mematahkan opini tersebut. Sekarang Naruto akan menginjak usia ke-20 nya jika saja pengobatan berhasil dengan baik. Namun itu hanya mimpi belaka, karena…

"Apa kau mulai takut?" tanya Jiraya tanpa menatap Naruto yang masih setia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah tanah.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mulai membuka suara, " Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang hebat sebelum usiaku berakhir."

Jiraya menjadikan Naruto sebagai pusat atensinya. Dengan raut wajah heran dia bertanya, "Sesuatu yang hebat?"

"Hmm, yang berguna untuk orang lain." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian manik biru yang tertutup hodie itu memancarkan sinar cerahnya. Jiraya hanya bisa terpaku menatap Naruto saat itu—membiarkan segala isi dunia lenyap di dalam pandangannya, kecuali kedua manik biru yang terlihat pempesona.

"H-hahaa…"Jiraya tertawa canggung, entah mengapa. "Hanya itu permintaan terakhirmu?" masih dengan tawanya, Jiraya bertanya.

"Huh, kau kejam sekali." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. " Kau menertawakan permintaan terakhirku, huh!"

"Bukan begitu, aku pikir permintaan terakhirmu adalah melihatku berdiri di pelaminan, hehee…"

"Eeeh?! Kalau permintaanku seperti itu akan lama terwujud, Dokter Mesum."

"Enak saja kau tuyul!" teriak Jiraya tak terima, sedangkan Naruto masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. "Aku akan segera menikah…"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dan beralih menatap Jiraya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau menghamili anak siapa?"

Ingin rasanya Jiraya menjitak kepala gundul itu jika tidak mengingat kondisi Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau datang dalam acara pernikahanku. Makanya, aku harus segera menikah." Jiraya menggaruk tenggkungnya yang tak gatal. Kemudian kembali menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah masam.

"Segera? Bilang saja kau sudah tidak tahan untuk—"

"Heii! Aku tidak semesum itu, gundul!"

"Dasar mesum! Dokter mesum!"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya—berlari menerjang hujan, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang meneriaki namanya sambil membawa payung besarnya.

"Naruuuutooooo!"

* * *

 _Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia…_

 _Melihatnya bisa melihat apa yang kulihat._

 _Saat duniaku mulai menggelap, saat itu juga dunia yang lain mendapatkan cahayanya._

 _Keinginanku adalah bisa melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran setiap bulan Maret, itu akan mustahil dengan tubuh ini. Namun tidak dengan tubuhnya, impianku pasti terwujud._

 _Dan akhirnya, kita bisa mewujudkan impian bersama._

 _Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, 19 tahun. Bermimpi bisa merayakan ulang tahun ke-20ku._

* * *

 **author note:**

Ada lanjutan lagi di bawahnya :D

Author mau bacot dulu hehee

Pertama, aku makasiii banget buat yang udah review di fanfic "ingin melihatmu" yah, jujur itu juga gaje banget ceritanya

Nah, ini adalah prequel dari fic ku sebelumnya itu, sebenernya udah lama mau bikin prequelnya, tapi ga sempat-sempat. Maklum, kesibukan di RL *dilempar telor ama reader*

Nah, dengan ini hutangku lunas hehee :D

Dari pada aku bacot terus, silahkan baca sisa kelanjutan fic ini yaaa

terima kasih sekali lagi :D

* * *

0-0

"Jadi, berguna bagi orang lain itu yang seperti apa?"

Jiraya menggosok-gosokan handuk putih di kepalanya yang basah, sedangkan Naruto tengah sibuk memeras jaket Hodie kesayangannya yang basah karena hujan.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang kupunya." Naruto meraih handuk putih yang disodorkan Jiraya, kemudian mulai mengeringkan kepala botaknya.

"Memangnya kau punya apa?" Jiraya duduk di sebuah bangku dekat teras rumah sakit, handuknya kini sudah berada di jemuran. "Makan ramen jasa kau tak mampu."

"Aku masih punya ini!" Jiraya mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, dan pria botak itu sedang menunjuk mata kanannya. "Aku punya mata."

"Iya aku tahu itu, lalu kenapa?"

Naruto menyusul Jiraya, dan duduk di sebelah pria bersurai putih itu.

"Aku ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang…" jeda yang cukup panjang antara Naruto dan Jiraya, suara air hujan yang mulai mereda berhasil membuat suasana menjadi tidak terlalu sepi. Hembusan nafas terdengar dari si pria paruh baya.

"Mau coklat panas? Akan kubuatkan." Jiraya bangkit dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Pemuda gundul yang telah kehilangan helaian pirangnya akibat obat-obatan dan terapinya selama ini hanya bisa tersenyum.

Dia tahu waktunya di dunia ini tidak akan lama.

Tapi dia tahu, mata safir birunya akan melihat dunia jauh lebih lama dari usianya kini.

" _Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura."_

* * *

Sekali lagi! Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca cerita ku. Terima kasih banyak semua *krik-krik-krik

Yasudah, akhirkata, jangan lupa review nya, fav and follow juga yaa heheee

Aku pamit duluu, sampai ketemu di fic ku selanjutnyaa hohooo


End file.
